


Too Long Since I've Been A Fool

by actualtrashking



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, G!P, Girl Penis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Werewolf Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualtrashking/pseuds/actualtrashking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blowjobs and power exchange</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Long Since I've Been A Fool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GleefullyWicked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleefullyWicked/gifts).



> Fair warning even though I tagged it, this fic involves the trope of girl!penis, meaning Danny has a dick. It's explained why in the fic itself so just roll with it and enjoy!

Danny is practically crawling out of her skin. There is too much going on, and yet at the same time, there is too much _not_ happening. Laura is so close; so very, very close and yet, Danny can't _do_ anything. She has to sit there and pretend like her skin isn't crawling. She has to pretend her body doesn't ache to touch Laura. She has to pretend like she is perfectly fine because at this point in time, her body _will_ visibly betray her if she isn't careful.

Fucking werewolf biology.

One would easily assume that being exempt from the normal monthly bleeding was a blessing instead of a curse. They, of course, would be running under the flawed assumption that there was nothing more to it.

Instead of bleeding, Danny goes into, well, there is no refined word for it—simply, she goes into _heat_. Not only does her body physically ache for release but it...changes.

“Danny?”

Danny's head snaps up to look at Laura and in the process, she realizes they're finally alone.

“Huh? What?” Danny asks, her words pressured as she tries to get them out as fast as she can.

Laura raises an eyebrow at Danny and pauses. Danny knows she should have been listening to the negotiations going on, but Laura doesn't realize just how impossible of a task that truly was at the moment. Danny couldn't focus on much beyond Laura. The way Laura licked her lips between words, or when she worried her bottom lip between her teeth as the Zetas spoke about peace treaties (under the assumption of cooperation from all parties- especially the Summers, of course).

Danny really had no hope.

Danny looks down at her lap and shifts slightly in her seat. She really shouldn't have ran through those thoughts again because now things have become—uncomfortable.

“You weren't listening, were you?” Laura asks.

Sure, Laura has enough mercy to frame it as a question, but they both know it's not actually a question. They are both aware that Danny wasn't listening, but Danny is still required to own up to it all the same.

“No. I'm sorry, Laura.” Danny says as she looks up from her lap across the table at Laura. “But I mean, there's- well, not a _good_ reason but I, um...”

Danny lets her words trail off because she's not exactly sure how to frame this admission, or even if she _wants_ to speak it aloud at all. Not that letting Laura walk into this blind is really an option, either. Danny wouldn't feel right about that.

“Yes?” Laura asks, rolling her neck slightly with her words as if the action can lead Danny to her explanation faster.

“Well, you see- I mean, you know I'm a werewolf and there's, um- you see, when one is a werewolf, there are certain things that- oh god...” Danny trails off again after fumbling over her words.

Danny buries her face in her hands because this conversation is actually happening and she was not at all prepared for this. She probably should have told Laura about this long before she entered her first heat since they became a couple. Instead, Danny put it off, which is what has landed her here.

“I'm in heat.” Danny mutters from behind her hands, knowing the sound might end up being too distorted for Laura to hear the first time around, leading to Danny having to repeat herself, but she can't currently bring herself to look up at Laura right now, either.

“You're what?” Laura asks, and Danny's stomach drops.

She knew Laura not hearing her was a possibility, but she was hoping she could skirt past that issue. That the universe would be so kind as to grant her that one mercy.

Danny could never be so lucky.

“I said,” Danny starts before she drops her hands from her face and looks up at Laura, who is smirking smugly at her. “You heard me the first time, didn't you?” Danny asks, deflated.

“Mmhm.” Laura hums with a nod of her head before scraping her chair back and walking over beside Danny.

“Why does it feel like you know more than I've told you?” Danny asks, looking up at Laura, who is eyeing her as if Danny is a piece of meat. Danny can't deny that she really likes that look coming from Laura, right now. Half the reason Danny can't deny it is because parts of her are vying in their own ways for Laura's attention.

“Because I do, puppy.” Laura states simply before leaning down and kissing Danny gently on the lips; a tease in itself, because Danny is now acutely aware that Laura knows exactly what she's doing.

“Did you really think I didn't start Googling werewolf facts right after you told me you were one? I mean, come on.” Laura says as she straightens up from the kiss her last statement punctuated with a roll of her eyes.

“But Laura, there's something you need to know that I doubt Google told you...” Danny trails off, and Laura doesn't wait before acting.

“Mm, well, why don't you tell me?” Laura says, pushing Danny's chair back from the table before swinging her leg over Danny's lap, her skirt splayed across as she settles herself, straddling Danny.

“Oh!” Laura exclaims as all the information Danny couldn't bring herself to speak clicks into place. Laura lifts her hips a little in surprise, only to bring them back down again with a roll against Danny.

“So there's that, yeah?” Laura whispers, her mouth now hovering just above Danny's. Laura doesn't wait for a reply from Danny before she's rolling her hips into Danny's again.

Danny's hands automatically settled on Laura's waist the moment she sat down, but now they've begun wandering of their own accord, cupping Laura's ass as she tries to guide Laura's hips into her's faster.

“I am going to have so much fun with this.” Laura mutters into Danny's mouth before kissing her hard and pressing her body into Danny's.

“How does this-” Danny is cut off by yet another kiss, one prolonged by Laura sucking on Danny's bottom lip. “-how does this not freak you out?” Danny asks once Laura releases her.

Really, Danny doesn't want to ask the question, she just wants to roll with the vibe they have going between them because finally, finally her body is getting the attention it has been craving for a few days, now. But even still, Danny knows she needs to ask it because this seems a bit too easy for Laura to digest so quickly.

“It's still you, Danny.” Laura says as she pulls back enough to look Danny in the eye. They sit like that for a space of a few heartbeats before Laura continues. “Plus, Google said it was a possibility with some female werewolves.”

“Google lied.” Danny says before breaking the sobering moment between them with a kiss of her own. “It's not just a possibility; all female werewolves go through it.” Danny clarifies because really, there is no werewolf that escapes this.

“Mm, okay.” Laura hums into Danny's mouth, clearly uninterested in continuing the conversation and for once, Danny is inclined to agree with that sentiment.

All of Danny's senses are filled with Laura; the taste of her lips, the feel of her body against hers, grinding into hers.

“Fuck.” Danny breaths out into Laura's mouth.

Laura doesn't say anything, she just swallows the word as she kisses Danny, the action becoming more frantic before she pulls away and gets up off of Danny's lap. Danny can't help the whimper that falls from her mouth at the loss of physical contact between them.

“Shh, Puppy. I want to try something.” Laura says as she cups the side of Danny's face before leaning down and kissing her hard, biting at Danny's bottom lip before releasing her and getting on her knees in front of Danny.

“Oh shit.” Danny breaths out as the realization hits her.

Laura is actually going to do this.

“I haven't even done anything, yet.” Laura says as she leans up and unbuckles Danny's belt.

Danny lifts her hips to help Laura undress her as she hurriedly kicks off her shoes. Laura takes Danny's pants and boxers down in one not-so-fluid motion, but once it's done, it's done and that's what matters at the moment.

“Whoa.” Laura says as she finally sees Danny exposed for all the changes.

“You okay?” Danny asks, worried that literally faced with the changes, Laura is now having second thoughts about this whole thing. Distantly, Danny wonders if this will change Laura's entire opinion on their relationship as a whole.

“You're huge.” Laura says, still staring at Danny's half-erection.

“I, um- yeah, kinda.” Danny says, feeling herself blush.

“No, not kinda. You _are_.” Laura says, now looking up at Danny's face.

“Is it, um, is it a problem?” Danny probes, worried now.

Laura doesn't answer verbally. Instead, she lifts up a bit, one hand on Danny's thigh to steady herself as the other cups around Danny's shaft before her mouth is around Danny, and Danny forgets how to speak altogether.

It feels so _good_.

This is actually the first time she's been sexual with anyone during one of her heats. It's not like she couldn't have gone out and had sex with someone, but she didn't want to have to explain herself- or worse yet, face a harsh rejection from a stranger. It was easier to just lock herself away with some good WiFi and sex toys.

But nothing can compare to Laura's mouth on her, currently.

Laura's bobbing her head up and down Danny's shaft, and that feels so good until Laura pulls back up and swirls her tongue around the head of Danny's cock, hitting just the right spot that has Danny's hips moving upwards, and her hands flailing for something to _grab_.

Laura makes a choked sound, and her throat tightens around Danny.

“Shit, are you okay?” Danny asks, her voice holding a line of panic.

Laura pulls her mouth off of Danny and responds, breathless. “Yeah, I just...wasn't expecting that.”

“Sorry.” Danny offers sheepishly.

“It's fine.” Laura reassures her before her mouth is on Danny again, taking Danny into her mouth as much as she can handle.

And fuck it feels good.

Danny's getting harder under Laura's ministrations, and Danny still hasn't figured out what to do with her damn hands because holding onto Laura's head feels far too demanding for comfort from Laura right now, even if her body is still not remotely sated, no matter how good this might feel.

Laura's pace quickens and her hand moves up and down with her mouth, compensating for parts of Danny she can't exactly meet with her mouth. Danny finally just gives in and puts her hands on the side of Laura's head. She manages to just place them there, not applying any pressure and just letting her hands move with Laura as she moves.

Laura pulls back up and licks a line up Danny's shaft before dipping back down and sucking Danny's balls into her mouth while her hand pumps Danny. Danny almost feels overwhelmed with all of the sensation currently barraging her body, but it's not a bad thing- though she worries that if Laura keeps doing what she is doing, she might not last much longer. The pitfalls of never having been with someone during her heat beforehand means her tolerance in this state is substantially lower.

“If-” Danny breathes out before swallowing hard because Laura just ran her thumb over that spot right under Danny's head. “If you keep that up, I might not last.” Danny finally manages to get the words out, though it wasn't anywhere near easy.

Laura pulls her mouth back and slows the pace of her hand, now loosening her grip considerably, and that helps, but at the same time just makes things worse because Danny just wants more.

“Can't have that. I have plans for you, Lawrence.” Laura says before standing back up, using Danny's thighs as leverage.

“What plans are those?” Danny asks, but Laura's moving before Danny gets any sort of verbal answer.

Laura makes quick work of removing her panties. Just letting them drop on the floor as she steps out of them. It hasn't escaped Danny's notice that they are not exactly in the best place in the apartment for this, but that's not going to stop them, now. Before Danny can really process what is happening, Laura is lowering herself onto Danny's lap, and Danny wants to retract her earlier statement. Nothing could ever come close to the feeling of her cock being buried inside of Laura, she is sure.

Until Laura _moves_.

“Fuck.” Danny breathes out as Laura rolls her hips, lifting up only to drop back down, trying to find a pace.

Danny can't help but try to move her hips up to meet Laura to help set the pace. She gets as far as one thrust before Laura's hands are on her shoulders, nails digging in as she speaks hurriedly, her voice strained from effort.

“Whoa, no. Stop, stop! You can't-”

Danny stills immediately, panic setting in because yes this feels _amazing_ , but Laura just told her to _stop_.

“Shit, I'm sorry. I'm sorry.” Danny whispers, her words pressured.

Her hands are at Laura's waist, now, attempting to lift Laura up and stop this entire thing, but Laura's hands go to her's immediately and still her.

“No, it's-” Laura swallows hard, looking Danny dead in the eye as she continues. “No, it's fine. I just- you're huge, Danny. I need to get used to it; I need to set the pace.”

Danny stops trying to lift Laura off of her and they just sit there for a few seconds as Laura collects herself and Danny concedes control; her hands traveling from Laura's waist up Laura's back, trying to soothe her in the only way Danny can think to at the moment, given the situation.

And then Laura moves again, and Danny's unraveling.

“Hands at your sides.” Laura says, and at first Danny doesn't hear her, too caught up in just feeling Laura around her cock.

“I said,” Laura kisses Danny hard on the lips, and it's little more than teeth and violence as their mouths meet. “Hands at your sides.”

Laura repeats the order and it finally clicks.

Danny's hands go at her side, and she is sure this is the purest form of torture because she can still feel everything Laura is doing, the obscenely slow pace she is currently setting, but she can't act on anything. She can't dig her nails into Laura's back. She can't pull Laura closer. She is at Laura's mercy, and Laura seems to have little to go around.

This is pure torture because her heat is telling her- screaming at her to do something, but Laura's orders win out over biological need when Laura is still technically meeting those needs.

“Please.” Danny finds herself begging, and it hasn't even been that long.

“Please, what?” Laura asks, her mouth hovering just above Danny's with her arms draped over Danny's shoulders.

“I- I don't know. Please, more. Just please, _please_.” Danny's words are slamming together as she begs because she needs so much more than Laura is currently giving her.

“Mm, okay.” Laura hums into Danny's mouth as she quickens her pace, rolling her hips into Danny faster.

They stay like that for a while and Danny begins flexing her hands after a little bit because she needs to do something, and this is as good a thing as any until Laura decides she is allowed to touch her again.

“Such a good puppy.” Laura murmurs before kissing Danny hard on the mouth.

In the same moment, Laura finds one of Danny's hands and pulls it in towards her, forcing Danny's hand exactly where she wants it, and Danny doesn't need much more than that before her thumb is alternating rubbing fast and slow circles over Laura's clit.

“Oh god, yes!” Laura moans loudly, and Danny remembers exactly where they are in the apartment—the living room.

“Shh, you have to be quiet.” Danny tries to hush Laura simply because she doesn't want someone walking in on them at this particular moment.

“Don't tell me what to do, Puppy or I _will_ stop.” Laura bites out her immediate reply.

Danny doesn't say anything after that, just continues her ministrations and lets herself fall into just feeling Laura riding her. This is better than anything Danny had thought up the months she went without satisfaction during her heats before her and Laura were officially together. She always wanted to experience this with Laura but now that it's actually happening, Danny's not exactly sure what to focus on, so she stops trying to focus on any one thing and just feels.

“Oh god, keep doing that. Don't stop, Danny. Don't stop!” Laura practically yells as she rolls her hips harder into Danny's hand.

Somewhere in all of this Danny's, other hand went to Laura's ass and she's started pushing Laura forward trying to prolong the friction between them because Laura's pace has become frantic and Danny can tell she's getting close; she can feel it.

“Please, please, please.” Danny's chanting the word against Laura's mouth because she wants Laura to come. She wants to hold herself off until Laura finds her release because as much as this is about her, it's also about Laura, and she's wired to focus on her partner's pleasure; it's a biological drive in heat.

Laura comes screaming Danny's name that eventually peters off to just sounds that drive Danny wild. In fact, the feel of Laura's orgasm around her cock finally drives Danny over that edge and she comes hard inside of Laura. Before she can think about what she's doing, her hands are around Laura's back, nails digging half moons into Laura's skin as Danny pulls her closer, her body spasming with her orgasm.

They sit there panting as they come down from the respective highs, Danny's hands travel down Laura's back and eventually settle on her thighs that are still shaking.

“So that was...” Danny trails off, trying to remember how to speak properly.

“Fucking amazing.” Laura finishes, her forehead pressed to Danny's, now.

Laura lifts her hips up a bit as Danny pulls out of her, already completely soft. Laura settles back down on Danny's lap, snuggling close into Danny's chest, her fingertips running up and down Danny's arms lazily. Danny's arms are wrapped around Laura's waist, hands splayed against Laura's back as they sit there.

Danny knows they should really get up and take a shower- and probably burn the furniture they've fucked on as a courtesy to the others in the apartment- but of course, they're not going to. At least not the part about fire. They will eventually drag themselves upstairs to take a shower but for right now, Danny just wants to enjoy this small moment between them when they're floating just above everything. Nothing can touch them, nothing can hurt them. Of course, Danny knows it won't last much longer, but she wants to enjoy it while she has it within her grasp.

“I love you.” Danny breathes out against Laura's skin.

“I love you more.” Laura replies before she kisses Danny softly on the lips.

This is their moment, and Danny is going to take it and run with it.


End file.
